Past Echos
by Shadowheartdragon
Summary: Espeon is confronted with her past, and it's not a pretty one. Her only companions? Her child brother,Glaceon, and a helpless Espurr.
1. Prologue

Espeon whisked past Glaceon, smacking him on the back of the head with her twin tails giggling. "Hey!" Glaceon yelled after her, still figuring out what legs were. Espeon whipped around nose held high, retorting how he should learn how to walk. Glaceon face contorted into anger, than sadness as he started to cry. Espeon, realizing what she did looks guiltily to the side and comforts Glaceon. "Shhh," she coos, "shhh." Glaceon looks up at her, blue eyes full of sadness, "When is mommy coming home?" Espeon bites her lip, and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Then she lets out a weary sigh, sound much too old for a child, "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.<strong>

**Note: The rest of the story will be told from Glaceon's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Note: This is set place 6 months from the prologue.**

* * *

><p>I felt a slight nudge on my side. Groaning I rolled onto my back and squinted my eyes open. Espeon's pink face hung over mine, eyes on fire as the dawn sun hit them.<p>

"Time to get up Glaceon"

Groaning again, I mumbled, "But the bed is so warm".

Espeon scanned her eyes over the bird-like nest/bed frosted with ice, "Hmmm, yeah… about that…."

"Warm for a Glaceon," I hissed

She just shook her head, "Get up, we're leaving. We can't stay here".

I scanned the pristine sky with cotton ball clouds. Towering green and leafy oak trees lay dead ahead, and there was no sound except for the quiet occasional chirp of a Tailow or Swablu. "Hmmm, about that…."

Espeon stared at me with pleading eyes, "Please," she barely whispered. Grumbling I got to my paws and stretched, letting the rising sun warm me. Now, without waiting for an answer, Espeon set off in a brisk pace toward the towering oaks. I hesitated, but grabbed a necklace, depicting a sun and moon, and swung it onto my neck and jogged to catch up to Espeon. As I stared at Espy's face, which was full of determination, I knew she wasn't going to answer my questions.

Instead, I fell into her stride and observed as we entered the forest. As we entered, I could tell that it was much more active than I had expected. You see, I never was allowed to enter the forest, except to the edge to gather nuts, or berries from the bushes along the edge.

The brightening sun cast down patterns of shadows and dappled green light. The farther we got inside the forest, the more things I noticed. Like the cluster of Pikachus in the trees, or the burrows of the Furret, with their heads poking out. Sounds of bird-types filled the air.

A howl cut through the air and Espy's eyes widened fear. She dropped her lolling pace and broke into a run. I gritted my teeth and ran to catch up to her, the world now a green and brown blur. "Tell.. me" I gasped, "Why..are we..running."Espeon said nothing, but I saw her eyes flick towards me. I growled under my breath. "Tell me!" I yelled, but she shook her head sideways. Hissing, I rammed into her side, making her tumble over in a pink flurry of legs. Dirt sprayed to the side as I slided to a stop.

"Why," I demanded, pinning down her tail so couldn't run. She whimpered, "They're coming back." I was about to ask who, but her eyes were glazed with with fear. Not with scary story fear, but legit I've-seen-it-happen fear. So I backed off.

I lifted my paw off her tail. My stomach let out a loud growl. How long had we been running? I tried to see the sun through the canopy, but I couldn't tell. It was brighter leafs above us, though so I assumed that it was a little before noon. And lunch. I gazed back down to see Espeon's tail disappear in the bushes. Hissing, I crouched down and lept over the bushes, almost on top of Espeon.

She let out a startled shriek and fell backwards. Unfazed I said simply, "Food." She responded no, insisting we could eat on the way, getting up to continue walking. I stood in front of her, blocking her path, "We need to eat," more of a command than suggestion.

I heard her stomach growl at the words, but shook her head. I glanced around the clearing we were in, and notice a thick tendil a few feet up. Calmly I stepped aside let pass. She looked at me questioningly, but continued. As soon as she got near it, I shot forward, seizing it in my jaws and wrapping it around her hind leg.

"Glaceon," she whispered,frozen, "What did you do?" I began to leave toward the direction I saw a berry bush. Espeon, now shaking either in anger or fear, yelled, "Glaceon, they're going to finding us!"

"Maybe, then, you shouldn't scream."


End file.
